


Love Game Cat and Dog

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto play a little love game with Tsuna.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 31





	Love Game Cat and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Tsuna sat on his bed naked waiting for his two lovers to come in. “Alright Tsuna we’re ready.” The two boys came into Tsuna’s room. Tsuna blushed.  
  
Gokudera was wearing silver kitty ears and had a black choker around his neck. A silver thong covered his hard cock, and he had a silver cat tail vibrator stuffed up his rear. Gokudera got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to Tsuna.  
  
Yamamoto was wearing black doggy ears, and had a thick black collar around his neck. He had a black string bikini around his waist, and he had a black tail vibrator stuffed inside his rear. He got on all fours and ran over to Tsuna. He kneeled in front of him and barked happily.  
  
Tsuna smiled. ‘They are so cute.’ Tsuna spread his legs and Gokudera moved between them. He started licking Tsuna’s cock. Tsuna moaned and cupped the back of Gokudera’s head. “Do want your milk kitten?”  
  
Gokudera blushed and mewled. “Good kitty.” He stuffed his cock into Gokudera’s mouth. Gokudera purred and started sucking Tsuna’s cock. Tsuna moaned and let his little kitten have his fun. He looked at Yamamoto who was waiting patiently for orders.  
  
Tsuna patted the space next to him. “Come here boy.” Yamamoto jumped up on the bed. Tsuna palmed Yamamoto’s cock and he moaned. “Such a good boy, you are already wet.”  
  
Yamamoto moaned. Tsuna kissed Yamamoto and the two started a heavy make out section. Gokudera moaned in pleasure as the vibrator sent many pleasing vibrations through his body. His cock was getting wetter and wetter. He started sucking harder on Tsuna’s cock making Tsuna moan into Yamamoto’s mouth.  
  
Tsuna broke the kiss for air. Yamamoto panted and then groaned when he felt Tsuna undo his G-string. He started stroking Yamamoto’s cock making Yamamoto whimper and moan.  
  
With Tsuna’s other hand he grabbed hold of a remote with two dials on it. With a smile he turned Gokudera’s vibrations up higher. Gokudera moaned around his cock making Tsuna moan as well. “Are you ready for your milk?” Gokudera bobbed his head and agreement.  
  
Tsuna turned up the vibrations on Yamamoto’s vibrator. Causing Yamamoto to scoot closer to Tsuna and moan. Tsuna stroked Yamamoto faster and with a moan he came filling Gokudera’s mouth with his seed. Gokudera pulled back and licked his lips. He groaned when he felt himself cum.  
  
Yamamoto felt his pleasure boil over and he came his seed shooting over Tsuna’s chest. “Bad puppy.” Tsuna gave a swat to Yamamoto’s ass making him yelp clamping down hard on the vibrator inside him. “You made a mess now clean it up.”  
  
Yamamoto smiled and obeyed. He trailed his tongue over Tsuna’s chest and cleaned up his mess. Tsuna laced his fingers in Yamamoto’s hair careful not to disturb the dog ears. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and nodded. Gokudera stood up and pulled down his soiled underwear. “Looks like I have two messy pets.”  
  
Yamamoto trailed his tongue down Tsuna’s body and started lapping at Tsuna’s newly formed arousal. Yamamoto started sucking on Tsuna’s cock. “Hmm good puppy.”  
  
Yamamoto moaned around Tsuna’s cock, and Gokudera growled. He got back down between Tsuna’s legs and started to lick at Tsuna’s balls. Tsuna moaned in pleasure.  
  
He turned their vibrators to their max setting and the boys moaned in pleasure. Yamamoto sucked harder wanting Tsuna’s milk. Tsuna knew what his puppy wanted, so he didn’t hold back. Tsuna moaned as he came. Yamamoto drank him down.  
  
Tsuna pulled his lovers away from his groin. “Get in position kitten I want to take you now.” Gokudera nodded and braced himself on Tsuna’s desk and he raised his rear. His body was shaking.  
  
Tsuna left the bed and stroked his cock back to arousal. Yamamoto worked his cock as Tsuna walked over to Gokudera. Tsuna removed the tail vibrator from Gokudera earning a moan of pleasure. Tsuna positioned his cock at Gokudera’s well stretched hole and pushed in. Gokudera meowed in pleasure and that earned him a kiss.  
  
Tsuna started moving he angled his thrusts to hit Gokudera’s sweet spot. Gokudera moaned and mewled with each of Tsuna’s thrusts. Tsuna reached around and started fisting Gokudera’s cock. Gokudera hissed in pleasure. Tsuna smirked and held the vibrator against Gokudera’s cock causing the teen to cry out in pleasure.  
  
Yamamoto was turned on beyond words. He wanted to fuck Tsuna’s tight little ass. He began to whimper in hopes Tsuna would let him join. Tsuna looked back and smiled. “Come bury your bone puppy.” Yamamoto was behind Tsuna in an instant. He pressed his cock against Tsuna’s hole and slowly eased himself in. Tsuna moaned in pain mixed pleasure. Tsuna had to still his thrusts in Gokudera in order for Yamamoto to enter him.  
  
Gokudera whimpered at the lack of movement. Tsuna responded by rubbing the vibrator along Gokudera’s cock. Gokudera mewled in pleasure.  
  
As soon as Tsuna was ready they started to move. Yamamoto moved in hard thrusts slamming Tsuna into Gokudera. Tsuna and Gokudera moaned. Tsuna moved in quick thrusts hitting Gokudera’s sweet spot before he was driven in hard by Yamamoto.  
  
Gokudera came first, with the vibrator on his cock and Tsuna hitting his sweet spot, he lost it. Yamamoto came second, with the vibrator pleasuring his hole and Tsuna wrapped tightly on his cock, he couldn’t hold back. He spilled his seed deep in Tsuna.  
  
Tsuna came hard with Gokudera squeezing his cock and Yamamoto filling him with cum, he surrendered. He filled Gokudera with cum.  
  
The boys pulled out and went to lie on the bed. Tsuna removed the toy from Yamamoto’s ass. “Man Tsuna this game was fun.” Yamamoto moaned out.  
  
“It really was Tenth though it’s hard not to speak.” Tsuna sighed. “I’m glad you guys had fun. What game do you wanna play tomorrow?”  
  
“I want to serve you tomorrow. Can we play a servant game?” Tsuna listened to Gokudera and looked over at Yamamoto.  
  
“That would be fun, but let’s play a bondage game.” Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tsuna. “I want Tsuna to tie me up and fuck me.”  
  
“No the Tenth fucks me.” Gokudera growled.  
  
“Now, now he’s fucked you the last 7 games.” Yamamoto laughed.  
  
Tsuna sighed. “Tenth are you okay?” Gokudera shouted.  
  
“Let’s do the bondage game you boys need to be punished a little.” Gokudera and Yamamoto shuddered in pleasure. They held Tsuna and shared a laugh. The boys would play many fun games together.  
  
“Love you Tsuna.” Yamamoto said giving a kiss to Tsuna.  
  
“I love you more Tenth.” Gokudera shouted kissing Tsuna.  
  
“I love you guys too. Now no more fighting or the games cancelled tomorrow.” Gokudera and Yamamoto yelped. Tsuna hugged them. They didn’t always get along but Tsuna loved them. They would keep playing their games, have a many passionate nights. They were in love.  
  
End


End file.
